


Getting Along

by LacePrince



Category: Free!
Genre: 69, 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Gross Couple Stuff, M/M, Sex, Smut, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, kind of, mention of past sourin (theyre still friends though lol)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:40:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePrince/pseuds/LacePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The relationship between Makoto, Sousuke and Haru has always been strange. <br/>But, a simple gesture could be the start for something much greater for Sousuke and Haru. </p><p>(aka; Sousuke intrudes on Makoto and Haru's relationship, and Haru is finally getting used to Sousuke's presence as a lover. He shows this to him by giving him a blowjob. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Along

**Author's Note:**

> i've been working on this on and off for a while. Gets kind of weird at the end because my laptop was dying lol
> 
> i might make a ~ smut ~ series out of this ?? i love the sou/mako/haru threesome like a lot, and i like smut so   
> it'll probably get really kinky though, this is pretty vanilla lol   
> also! in this I see them all as switches, though Sousuke is predominantly a top. 
> 
>  
> 
> i never spell checked this, i dont even think i read the whole thing in its entirety, so if there is some weird shit in it or really terrible misspells im sorry lol
> 
> man i felt bad leaving rin out so i mentioned him haha, im a huge sourin shipper so its weird for me not to include him

A day off. Finally. 

Sosuke adored his job. He adored helping people- especially since he prevented people from going down the same path he had. It was great being a physical therapist- but, dealing with mostly moody and prepubescent fifteen-year-olds really pushed Sosuke’s patience buttons. Lately, he had been slammed with paper work and finally- finally he had a day off. 

Sosuke enjoyed sleeping in more than anything- though the warmth of his boyfriends had left him, the blankets were fluffy and soft, the bed tailored for comfort. It felt like the blankets hugged him, saying ‘welcome home, Sou!’ And though he loved Makoto and Haruka- it was nice being alone. Haru would really get on his nerves, and whenever Makoto was around- Haru would cling to him like a monkey or something. And the worse part about it was that Makoto would actually fucking baby him. He’d pet his hair and purr and coo like Haru was some kind of cat- Actually, that was one of Makoto’s kinks, one that Sosuke did not let them act out when all three of them had sex. Petplay- just, weird. But Makoto and Haru fucking loved it. Weirdos. Sousuke couldn't take it seriously when Haru would say ‘meow’ or something, and when Makoto first brought it up to him, Sousuke thought it was a furry thing. 

Sosuke finally dragged himself out of bed at one. Probably around the time Haruka would come home- Haru wouldn’t be pleased if he found out Sosuke spent his day off looking at vibrators to purchase and napping in between- not even leaving the bed. Though Sosuke refused to get dressed into one of his leather jackets and skinny jeans today- he at least brushed his teeth and made his hair look neat, so Haru wouldn’t pick up on the fact that Sosuke had spent the whole day in bed. 

Hopefully Haru had the audacity to bring food home with him. Usually Haru was hungry after work too- since Haru was a cook the poor man got to make and look at food he couldn't eat all day long, while Makoto worked in an office when he wasn't doing his part time coaching, he could just get snacks from the vending machine. Sosuke had to admit- the increase in Makoto’s squishiness from unhealthy snacks was fucking adorable. He was so soft, and cute. 

Flopping down on the couch, Sosuke was about to turn on the TV and relax even more- but, the dull sound of a car pulling into the driveway was quickly alerting the dark-haired male to Nanase’s arrival. 

Sosuke really was clueless about Haruka. He could switch moods very fast- normally when Makoto was around Haru acted like a dick, smothering Makoto in kisses and innocent flutters of eyelashes to win him over-hogging Makoto’s attention just as some sick game that him and Haruka played. He was awfully cute- though, but, Sosuke wasn’t the one receiving. He was the one being ignored. Than, there was normal boring, deadpan Haru (Which, was the personality that was always out when it was just him and Sosuke.), and then there was horny Haru- which was just clingy Haru but touchier. 

But, like Sosuke liked his leather jackets and studded skinny jeans, Haru liked... Well, whatever the hell he liked. Sometimes he’d go out in graphic tees with really, really stupid things on them (Like milk bottles), or sometimes he’d just go out in his pajamas, sometimes he’d wear girls clothes- Makoto’s sweatshirts, Makoto’s boxers (whenever they had sex, Sousuke found upon stripping Haru that sometimes Haru was wearing green boxers that were way to big for him. Makoto’s reaction would confirm that- yes, they were his boxers), or sometimes he’d wear an awkward combination of everything. Thankfully- Haru had soft features and a very round jaw- so, he pulled off whatever look quite well. Though, the nipple piercings were kinda bringing it too far. He pierced them once in some weird, spur of the moment thing. But.. Oh well. On occasion they were hot- if Haru ever let Sosuke pull and tweak his nipples, that is. 

Besides Haru’s awfully annoying clingy side with Makoto- Haru was a great guy. Chill, quiet, and surprisingly caring. Plus, a professional cook- Haru made the best dinners. Despite his really annoying tendencies, Sosuke loved the little asswhipe. He was getting to know the quirks of the relationship- the relationship Haru and Makoto had been in for two years prior, the relationship Sousuke barged in on.

Sosuke listened as the old, wooden front door jiggled, shifting his focus from the TV remote and too the front door- watching as his boyfriend tumbled through the door with a large- brown paper bag in one hand. Food. Fuck yeah. 

“Oi,” Sosuke called with  wave- looking over Haru’s lean figure. His own deadpan stare faded as he realized Haru had really gone all out today with his whole ‘I dont give a shit’ look. His hands were obscured by a big, black sweater almost entirely. It looked like something you’d wear on a sleepy day- but that wasn’t the weirdest thing about it. Haruka wore really, really short-shorts underneath it. Sousuke assumed Haruka got dressed in the dark this morning. But, Sousuke was honestly attracted at the tight shorts Haruka wore, though, sadly his legs were covered up by lavender colored leggings. “You went to work like that?” Sosuke added with a breathless snort, Haruka returning his attitude right back with an insane level of sass that out-did Sosuke’s by far. 

It was a sudden but awesome realization. That sweater read ‘Samezuka academy’ on the front of it- it was a small souvenir Sousuke bought after graduating. It was weird Haru was wearing that, as Sousuke knew for sure it wasn’t Makoto’s or Haru’s- obviously.  Haru was wearing his sweater. Haru went to go sit next to Sosuke on the couch, plopping the brown bag down on the table. The two shared a second-long kiss as Sosuke started to unpack the bag. 

“Is that mine?” Sosuke asked, and Haru raised a brow. Haru refused to answer that, just shoving his hands in the pockets of the sweater. Sosuke smiled down at him, and Haru simply shook his head. A weak argument. Sousuke knew that was his sweater.  Normally Haru would come home wearing Makoto’s shirts, but today, he wore Sousukes. He felt a little pride swell in his chest.

Once Sosuke pulled out the first box of food from the paper bag- he realized Haruka got fucking cheap-ass take out food. Sushi- california rolls, some spicy tuna- but mostly the california rolls. Clearly, Haru had Makoto in mind- because california rolls were the only ones Makoto would eat. “Theres some rice in there, if, you don’t want the sushi. They’re more for Makoto when he gets home.”

“I could tell,” Sousuke said with an irritated, breathless snort. He pried the cheap, plastic container open- saying to himself ‘screw the chopsticks’ as he almost popped a roll into his mouth. Until, he felt one of Haruka’s much thinner, smoother hands on his own. 

“Wait.”

“Haru, I’m so fucking hungry do not play with me.” Sousuke hissed lowly between his teeth- more so joking, but yet still serious. Sosuke really didn’t get actually irritated, he just pretended too. He did get mad, though- but, this was not one of those times. It was rare when he got mad, really, truly mad. Never once could he remember getting actually mad at his boyfriends. 

“But it’s your day off- Sou...” Sousuke’s eyes shot up from the box of sushi- his mouth went dry. Dammit. God, fucking damnit. Haruka was hot and he knew it. That slight pout that rested on his face, his eyes big like a begging puppy- blue irises nearly sparkling. He was beautiful, he had mastered the pouty-face with his two years with Makoto, than once Sousuke decided to join the party, Haruka was a professional. They had been together a few months- Makoto and Haru a good three or two years, but Sousuke knew that didn’t really matter too much, Sousuke had been through months of Haruka dragging him to the makeup store with him and Makoto, and Makoto sometimes would even have an hours long conversation with Haruka about what nail polish to get. Sure, it was tedious, but, worth it. 

Haruka moved his hands to pat Sousuke's chest, Haruka was pretty obvious with his actions- Sosuke knew what he wanted most of the time. 

Sosuke laid down against the arm of the sofa- letting out a small grunt as Haru climbed ontop of him, his hips near purposefully rolling his hips against Sosuke’s as his small frame worked its way up- Haru’s chest resting against Sousuke’s. Sousuke swallowed- Haruka probably noticed, as he leaned down to press a soft kiss to his cheek. The small smile that curved its way onto Sousuke’s lips was almost as small as one of Haruka’s own. 

Haru’s fingers fumbled over one of the pieces of sushi, taking it between his fingers before pressing the piece of food to Sousuke’s lips. “Open up.” 

“Mh, babe-” Sosuke snorted, before the california roll was plopped into his mouth. Sosuke liked spicy foods more, but, california rolls weren’t bad. Boring. But not bad. Makoto enjoyed them, though, so Haruka got them whenever he brought home food. Plus, the roll was kind of large, so chewing with somewhat grace was kind of hard, especially with Haruka staring down at him. Haru wiped away a piece of fallen rice from Sousuke’s lips, a grin finding his lips. “Oi-” Sosuke murmured as  he swallowed down the piece, “Don't laugh. It’s hard to chew like this.”

“Sorry,” Haru mumbled, picking up another piece, “You’re just cute.”

Sosuke smiled, maybe a little too much, and then Haru simply grunted. “Not as cute as Makoto.” 

“I know,” Sosuke grunted, shaking his head briefly, before they both chuckled lightly as Haru placed another sushi roll on Sousuke’s tongue. 

The same process looped- Haru would place a roll in his mouth, Sosuke would chew it and swallow it down, and then Haru would make some stupid comment before continuing. Though, everything got precedingly cuter and more... Sensual. Haruka’s words twisting more with that cute little whine than his super annoying sass. Haru bit his lips eventually, his lips folding underneath his teeth.

“Haru-” Sosuke spoke up, his voice a little hesitant as it was taught from swallowing- but Haru was hasty to press his lips to Sosuke’s. 

The cold feeling of Haru’s lips was a rare treat. Normally, there was quick ‘welcome home’ kiss, and before bed, all of them sleepy as they shared sloppy, goodnight smooches, but this had sensuality and the mix of the sticky, cheap lipbalm that Haru wore- that really turned Sosuke on. Sousuke’s hands, which once draped lazily over the side of his couch, went to wrap firmly around Haru’s skinnier figure. 

Though the lipbalm was nice, it was harder to kiss Haru. Not too much, but their lips didn’t mend like when Makoto kissed him- Makoto’s lips were always warm and oh-so-gentle. But, Makoto didn’t bite him, while Haru did. Makoto just licked his mouth until the two of them were wet with eachother’s spit- but Haruka would bite him. 

Haru’s tongue was something that wasn’t involved in kissing mostly, it was teeth. Gentle nips and teasing open mouthed kisses. And after a few moments, it was clear to Sosuke that Haru wanted more today. Haru’s teeth gently grazed his lips, a warning sign before his teeth sank into Sosuke’s plump, bottom lip. It easily drew a guttural moan from the large male, and he immediately nipped Haru back. Almost like a playful fight between two kittens. Until- Sosuke decided to end the play and sucked, hard at Haruka’s bottom lip, the man letting out a small, high-pitched moan from the center of his throat. “S-Sou-” Haru near cooed, his hands curling into his chest. 

Haru licked his lips, his face wearing a shy, though fake pout, though it was still pretty damn convincing and cute that it trapped Sousuke’s breath in his body. 

Haru’s expression broke, and he smiled slightly- “Sousuke,” He murmured, Sousuke letting out a small grunt and turning his head-  sometimes he couldn’t bear to meet those blue eyes, they were just so beautiful, so deep and intense. “Aw, Sousuke, look at me, baby,” Haru’s waiflike fingers pressed to Sousuke’s jaw gently, and though Haru didn’t even try to turn Sousuke's head with force, he immediately looked at Haruka. Pet names. Pet names were something only Makoto got. Sousuke’s eyes fluttered downward- feeling shy from his boyfriend’s glare. 

“Cute,” Haru murmured, caressing the corner of his lips with his supple thumbpad. Sousuke’s face was beyond flushed, his eyebrows furrowing, eyes brought downward because Haruka knew he was messing with him. It was funny- Sousuke could deal with Makoto calling him ‘daddy’ for godsakes, Sousuke could easily handle the both of them, but knowing it was just Haru- without Makoto telling him to, really got Sousuke’s body heated. 

It could’ve been because Haru had never really gotten along with Sousuke, he was always more loving towards Makoto, and Sousuke had only gotten this attention from Makoto before. It was a new spark- like, Haru was actually trying to get along with him. 

Finally- instead of Haru just staring at him, he spoke. “What d’you want to do today, Sousuke?” Haru asked- a small hint of a drawl in his tone- as well as running a finger down Sousuke’s chest. “We can do whatever you want today, big guy.” Haru crooned, his hand taking a hold of the muscles on Sousuke’s chest- squeezing the hand flesh before making a scissoring over his nipple. Sousuke grunted, it was an alien feeling- no one had really thought to touch his nipples before. He had tried once- seeing how much Makoto enjoyed pulling his own nipples- but, he really didn't feel much when he did it. It couldve been the fact that Haru had done it that it felt good this time.  Not good enough to bring more than a small breath out of him. Possibly he needed to get used to the nipple pulling thing to actually have it feel good? Who knows, its a mystery.   
“We can do whatever I want, right?” Sousuke asked again , not really in a teasing tone but more so wondering. Haru nodded dumbly, as if reassuring Sousuke it was ok. “Can you, uh, you know.. Uh, suck my cock?”

Haru put on the tiniest of smiles. “You’re so awkward.” Haru mumbled, moving down- which, pleased Sousuke to no end, and taking off his shirt. 

“Hey, why’re you taking that off?” Sousuke asked- honestly, Haru looked way too cute in his clothes sometimes. Especially Sousuke’s clothes. Sometimes Sousuke wanted to keep Haru in those clothes even during stuff like this.

Instead of showing attitude, Haru just pursed his lips in a painfully cute way- making his blue lipstick squeak a little. “I don’t want to get your cum on my sweater. It’ll stain.” That was a good reason. If Sousuke stained Haru’s precious clothes Haru would slit his throat. 

My... Sweater..? That was Sousuke’s sweater... Better not fight him for it. 

Sousuke let go of a breath when Haru started squeezing at his groin- his fingers gentle though somewhat pushy. “You’re not wearing boxers, Sou? Naughty boy.” Haru huffed, stroking over the curve in Sousuke’s pants with a index finger, making Sousuke shiver with anticipation. “Have I ever told you, I love how big you are?” Sousuke let out a little grunt, his cheeks flushing- “I know Makoto tells you that all the time, but really, I love your cock.” Haru replaced his hand with his fucking face- nuzzling Sousuke’s crotch through his sweats. “It fills me so good.” Sousuke was glad he hadn’t worn boxers today. Than Haru would take extra long because the little fucker loved foreplay more than anything. Sometimes Sousuke just thought he was stalling to tease. Or torture Sousuke or something. 

Sousuke could feel precum start to drip down his cock- rubbing against his sweats, making the space feel wet and heavy, and Haru was just as pleased to see it. “You’re already wet,” Haru chortled, knowing just how to go straight to Sousuke’s head by licking over the quickly dampening spot on Sousuke’s sweatpants.    
Sousuke looked up at the ceiling, stretching his neck out with a small, breathy groan. Haruka didn't seem to notice that he was no longer looking- at least for a few seconds anyway, the ringing silence told Sousuke that. But then there was the snap of fingers, and the stern call of “Sousuke.” Sousuke looked back down at Haruka almost immediately. It was clear Haru wanted him to watch. When Sousuke looked back down, Haruka just looked frustrated. 

“Stop looking away,” Haru scolded lightly, flicking his thigh. Sousuke opened his mouth to apologize, but than Haruka’s lips lifted in a soft grimace. “What’s that?” He pointed to a small stain on Sousuke’s pants , just above his knee. 

“Uh, chocolate, I think.” Sousuke uttered- his voice lowering in submission. He almost felt like a child being scolded, most of the time Sousuke didn't let Haru get to him like this- possibly it was because if Sousuke made Haru upset, that means he wouldn't be getting a blow job. And Sousuke really, really wanted one. Haru had never given him one before- but from the noises Makoto would make if he gave him one, and the feeling of Haru’s mouth sucking on Sousuke’s fingers, he presumed that Haru was plenty good at blowjobs.   
“I need to teach you how to do laundry,” Haruka huffed- scratching at the stain with a fingernail- Sousuke cringing a little.

“You’re, uh, still gonna blow me, right?” Sousuke asked- and Haru looked up, seemingly pulled from a trance. He was so intently focused on scratching that stain out, cute.. 

Haru licked his lips- “Yeah.” Sousuke breathed a sigh of relief. Haru frowned. 

It didn't take long for Haru to shove Sousuke’s loose pants down- Sousuke was somewhat grateful for the stain as without it, Haruka would’ve taken his time licking and caressing him through the fabric. The air was cold as Sousuke shivered slightly, Haru sensed that- so he only pushed his pants down to his knees as if trying to keep those somewhat warm, while positioning himself on top of anything that was bare. Haru was so awkwardly thoughtful while preparing to do a blowjob.

Haru looked utterly amused at Sousuke’s cock- his lips a straight line and expressionless as always, but his eyes told a completely different story. Haru took the liberty to nuzzle up right against it- making Sousuke’s breath catch in his throat, Haru’s cheek just pressed against his cock. Sousuke closed his eyes for a second- and he heard Haru whine lowly. 

“Sousuke,” This time- Haru wasn’t snapping, and the voice made Sousuke melt immediately. “Please look at me,” He crooned- possibly Haru knew snapping wasn't the answer, and getting Sousuke to feel bad for him was. “Don’t you wanna watch me?”

“I do,” Sousuke rasped, opening his eyes again. It was just so much- he felt weirdly dominated, and he could hardly take it. This is the feeling that Makoto put up with for two years straight. “It’s just- you’re too, um,” Sousuke was no good at dirty talking with Haru, “You’re so pretty, it’s hard to look.”

Haru rolled his eyes. Sousuke felt shame wash over him. Nanase Haruka was the only man ever to live who could roll his eyes with a hard cock pressed against his cheek. “Bastard,” Haru swore under his breath, and Sousuke only smiled nervously. Though, all was forgiven rather fast when Sousuke ran his hand over the side of Haru’s face that wasn’t pressed to his cock, petting his soft hair- and Haru made a sound that sounded somewhat like a mewl. 

Haru had parted his lips- leaving four, sloppy kisses up Sousuke’s cock. They were slow and deliberate, and Sousuke swore quietly under his breath. Haru seemed to like that, and as some reward for being ‘good’, Haru ran his skinny fingers up the underside of Sousuke’s cock, right along the sensitive vien.

Sousuke picked up on that when they started dating very, very fast. Haru had some secret, and totally smug ‘reward system’, and Makoto had totally fell for it. It wasn’t damaging or anything , he only really used it during sex. Honestly, it helped Sousuke learn what Haru liked, or what he didn't like. That, and that Makoto was a sucker for praise. Sousuke had never fell for Haru’s devilish ways until now. 

Sousuke let out another keen- a soft, gravelly sound, and Haru did it again. Running his skilled fingers up Sousuke’s cock, pressing in all the right places. He likes it when i’m loud- Sousuke realized. 

Sousuke’s hand carded through Haru’s hair- and Haru breathed a soft reminder. “Watch me, baby.” Sousuke didn't stop watching this time, even as Haruka’s lips parted and started to teasingly suckle on his head, tongue teasing at his slit. Sousuke moaned- a shudder wracking his back. This boy would be the death of him. 

Sousuke was glad Haru was so intent on making Sousuke watch, because now it was like he was entranced with watching. Haru’s hands pressed to the base of Sousuke’s cock- and Haru started slowly opening his jaw- allowing more and more in. Sousuke suddenly felt a pang of guilt- as if he’d hurt Haru (Even though Sousuke and Makoto were basically the same size, and Sousuke had witnessed Haru doing this to Makoto many times.), Sousuke gently touched his jaw with a small moan- trying to ease the other somewhat. “T-take it- ah, easy, Haru.” Haru blinked, slowly, as if replying with a salty; ‘I know.’   
If not for Sousuke’s worry, it felt damn good. The warm squeezes from Haruka’s mouth, his tongue curling every so often. Sousuke knew Haru wasnt trying, he was simply trying to adjust to having Sousuke’s entire cock in his mouth. Once at the base, Haru stopped for a moment, closing his eyes- and Sousuke let him. Stroking and petting his hair in praise, “Take all the time you need,” Sousuke let out- his voice tight and pathetic, but he was serious. He was worried Haru’s jaw would pop out or something if he pushed himself to hard. Maybe Sousuke had a false image of how big his cock really was. 

It was a sudden jerk from Haru that made Sousuke gasp out.  Bobbing his head up Sousuke’s length, Haru lost whatever salty, irritated look he had. He sucked back down; squeezing at his base had Sousuke reeling, his arms going from Haru’s hair to the soft cushions- merely in fear that he’d hurt Haru by pulling on his hair too hard. Haru buried his nose in Sousuke’s bed of awkward stubble, breathing heavily through his nose, whining at the weight of Sousuke on his tongue. Haru took his movements slow- but everything was timed perfectly, making Sousuke shutter. It was like Haru was simply testing it out, though, running his tongue or teeth along weird places (Which, Sousuke let out a small murmur of ‘noo’ at the teeth, it brought back weird memories of Rin and how the guy had nearly bitten his dick off once.), Sousuke knew this was like Haru’s test drive on blowjobs for Sousuke. Haru knew Makoto well enough to know the exact spots to pleasure him, but with Sousuke, Haru was more so licking everything and seeing what spot had the best reaction. It was odd- but, it still felt incredible either way. Wet and warm, tight- Sousuke’s moans went from his breathy, short grunts to something deeper and longer- his toes curling. Haru pulled back up to suck on Sousuke’s swollen head, the tip of his tongue paying special attention to the slit and around the gland. It had only been a good two minutes and Sousuke could barely contain himself.    
He watched Haru smile around the head of his cock- which, only put more pressure on Sousuke’s cock, and instead of scoffing like he wanted, Sousuke let out a weak little moan. Haru’s lips parted from his cock with a wet pop. “You like this, big guy?” Haru crooned, somewhat sarcastically.   
“Ye-ah,” Sousuke managed to choke, Haru smirking again at the mere patheticness in Sousuke’s voice. He probably found it amusing that Sousuke’s normally dominant nature was completely wrecked. He was probably proud of himself- not that Sousuke cared. It was embarrassing to be so submissive like this, but, he’d let Haru feel pride over him any day.    
“You gonna cum soon?”

“Yeah.”    
Haru almost immediately went right back to sucking- this time he was able to swallow Sousuke’s cock in one go, which only made a long whine emanate from Sousuke’s lips. He was close- and Haru knew it too. He could feel himself twitching inside Haru’s mouth, and with each passing second, Haru got rougher.    
Haru’s dull fingernails ghosted over his balls- his mouth going back up to tease at his head- “Ah, shit, Haru,” Just like Haruka, Sousuke was a man of little words, in which sex brought out the most in him, “Ooh, feels so, so good.. Ah..” Sousuke felt like he was melting- melting into the sofa and melting into Haru’s mouth-   
And then suddenly, Sousuke was cold.

“I’m home- Uwah-!”

Fuck.

Makoto stood at the door, a bag dropping from his hand with a loud slam as he stood awkwardly in the doorway. Haru still had Sousuke’s cock in his mouth, and Sousuke could feel the way he tensed up. Well, this was a weird situation. Sousuke was enjoying having little Haru all to himself, that and Sousuke was way too close to cumming to have Makoto break in on this blowjob session. Plus, Sousuke assumed from the shocked look on Makoto’s face, there was going to be some sort of rant about to be spilling from his stuttering lips.    
“Hey,” Sousuke coughed out weakly, and Haru waved- his mouth still engulfing Sousuke’s cock. What the hell was he doing? Let go-! 

“Y-You two, um, ah,” Makoto laughed awkwardly, his big frame all hunched over and tied- a bright flush covering his cheeks. “Oh my.” Makoto seemed to remember the front door was still open and he quickly closed it with a yelp. “Oh jeez, haha. You two. Blowjobs.” 

Haru finally separated from Sousuke’s cock, and the sigh that came from his lips was of disappointment and relief. “I was feeding him sushi and then I got horny on accident.” Haru stated, boldly, in a way only Haru could. His skinny fingers which Sousuke now realized were freezing wrapped around the base of his cock.    
“The door wasn’t even locked!” Makoto scolded lightly, his nervous tone turning more into his mothering tones. Makoto was kind of like the mom of their little threesome.. “That could’ve been anyone! Imagine if Rei and Nagisa walked in! Or, even worse Rin!”

“Rin would want to join in if anything,” Haru remarked, and Sousuke let out a snort of laughter. 

Makoto crossed his arms and sighed. It was after a few moments Sousuke and Haru both saw Makoto’s pride leaving and a flush spreading across his cheeks- his head lowering to the ground.

Sousuke clicked his tongue- even though he was barged in on- he was barged in on by his second boyfriend, so, Sousuke hardly wasn’t phased. “C’mere.”

Makoto sighed, kicking off his shoes and sufficiently locking the door. He threw his jacket to the floor.

“Coat rack.” Haru demanded. Makoto made a weird, over the top groan of annoyance as he picked up his jacket and hung it on the coat rack. 

Makoto shuffled over to the couch, dropping to his knees on the side of the couch and on Sousuke’s side- softly kissing him on the lips without a word. Sousuke had to turn and angle his head upward- and he pondered about moving to the bed so they could all fit comfortably, but, he decided that it was too much of a hassle when he felt Haru’s lips on his cock again. 

He felt a slight kiss to his head- before he felt a dribble of spit make it’s way down the underside of Sousuke’s cock. Haru moaned slightly from between his legs.

Makoto’s hands went up to touch Sousuke’s jaw- caressing the hollows of them with his thumbs, rubbing circles into his skin with soft touches. Makoto was always sweet and gentle- he was the slow and steady one, and the pleasure Sousuke felt from bonding with him was always drawn out and nice. They’re lips clicked together before melting- Sousuke could taste that Makoto probably had a chocolate bar today at work, or, maybe some hot chocolate... His lips were soft, and his tongue felt strangely the same when it licked at his bottom lip slowly- asking for permission. 

Sousuke opened his mouth, and it was almost like Makoto hugged his tongue with his own- a soft whine coming from Makoto’s throat. 

The kiss was only interrupted by Haru licking down the vein on the underside of Sousuke’s cock- giving one of his balls a quick squeeze, and Sousuke yelped- pulling away from Makoto’s lips.

Haru glanced at Sousuke briefly, before turning his attention back towards his lover’s cock.

“He’s good at that, huh?” Makoto whispered, and Sousuke could feel the way Makoto’s lips tickled his jaw when he said that. “You feel good?”

Sousuke nodded breathlessly, letting out a raspy groan.

“Sousuke-” Haru pulled off from his cock with a wet pop to speak- “Talk to him.” Haru demanded, “Tell him it feels good.” Haru had this weird speaking thing. That Makoto or Sousuke always had to answer whatever question they were provided with through speaking. A simple nod wouldn't do.

Sousuke grumbled something in annoyance, but after taking a breath, he started. “It feels really nice,” Sousuke complied, and Haru bobbed downwards in one go. Sousuke groaned- and Makoto let out a soft “Hmm?”, his fingers finding Sousuke’s chin.

“Tell me how that feels?” Makoto crooned- kissing Sousuke’s ear. He shivered. 

“I-It- ah, shit,” Sousuke cursed, “Feels really, hot, a-and, tight..”

Makoto repositioned himself, wrapping one arm around Sousuke’s shoulders- holding his head to Makoto’s chest, the other hand rubbing circles on Sousuke’s chest. “Do you like it when he hollows out his cheeks? Thats my favorite part.” Makoto crooned- and Sousuke was glad that Makoto’s ‘mommy mode’ hadnt stuck around. Sousuke shivered in his arms. “Oh, Haru, you feel that?” Makoto called, “He’s shaking, now,” 

Haru hummed softly around Sousuke’s heat- pressing his nose to the base as he suckled on the length in his mouth, one hand fondling his heavy balls, and the other resting at Sousuke’s hip . 

“Sousuuke-” Makoto purred, stealing Sousuke’s attention from Haru, “What do you want me to do, big guy? I can sit on your face, I know how much you love eating me out,” Makoto suggested “Or, do you wanna be selfish today? I can suck your cock too, or eat you out while Haru works on you,” Sousuke gritted his teeth as Makoto’s hand started to rub his neck teasingly- feeling a heat in his stomach growing from all of Haru’s generous, noisy sucking.

“Ah-” Haru pulled off to collect his breath, “Sou-suke, ah,” His voice was deep and thick with need, “Makoto-” Haru muffled his own moans by putting Sousuke’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head around the thick girth, his slick moans muffled by the intrusion in his mouth. The way his cock slid in and out of his mouth- the stain of precum on Haru’s lips, the wet noises Haru was making- it was too much. Sousuke didn't know if he could even handle Makoto doing any of the things he suggested-he was way too close to cumming now. 

“Hmm?” Makoto said, his voice sweet, dripping with honey, “Or is it too much? Is Haru really that good?” Haru made an annoyed sound, and Sousuke would’ve laughed if it weren't for his situation. 

Than suddenly it was like the whole world was crashing down- his stomach suddenly felt like it was on fire and his whole body tightened up. Sousuke let out a short yell as he came- but was relatively silent besides that. He shook, and Haru eased him through his orgasm by sucking any cum that came out. 

He was shaking and panting and his vision had white spots flickering in and out as he came down from his high. He let out a few soft whimpers- and could barely feel as Makoto wetly kissed his cheek, and Haru caressed his thigh. 

While Sousuke was recovering- Haru was quick to clamber off of him, and instead on the floor, where he pushed Makoto down with a loud ‘slam’, and the two started kissing. 

Sousuke was a little put off by the display. Sure- neither of them had cum and they were probably both pretty pent up. But that was just... Ridiculous. That slam he had heard was probably Makoto’s head smacking against the floor, but did Makoto pay any mind? Nope, not at all. Haru had positioned himself on top of Makoto, one hand tugging harshly at Makoto’s hair and the other on his chest, and Makoto gripped tight at his sides as their mouths slid together lewdly. 

‘Do I not exist anymore?” Sousuke growled sarcastically after he gained back feeling in his arms. 

Of course by that time- Haru had shoved Makoto ontop of him, Makoto’s ass basically pressed to Haru’s face. They were getting ready to sixty nine each other- and even though Sousuke had just cum, no way he was gonna sit in their bedroom and sulk as his boyfriends did it without him.

Haru was undoing Makoto’s belt as he spoke- “You just came. We didn't. I havent touched myself for almost twenty minutes.” 

Makoto looked a little shameful- but his hands were still working on the button to Haru’s pants. “Why don’t.. Why dont you just watch, lovely?” Makoto asked breathlessly, his eyes glossy as he licked his lips, though yet despite his obvious arousal Makoto still sounded as polite as ever. He fumbled with the button to Haru’s pants and yelped as he got them off- and though Haru was wearing underwear, it was clear to see how aroused he was. His cock was wet, the fabric clinging to him, and he looked nearly painfully hard. 

He started to whine- “Makoto, please-” Haru moaned, bucking his hips into Makoto’s face, “Ohh, Makoto, I need your mouth, something- please..” 

At that, Sousuke’s mouth admittedly went dry seeing Haru humping their boyfriend’s face so needily.

“Shh, it’s okay,” Makoto shushed him- the need in Haru’s voice was clear, and Makoto started to kiss up his clothed cock, shushing him as he did so. Haru yelped noisily as Makoto did so, clearly over sensitive to the needed touch- “It’s okay, Haru, i’ll make you feel better..”

Sousuke didn't mind watching anymore. He really didnt . He brushed his hand lower on his cock, testing to see if he was still too sensitive, before deeming that he was over his first orgasm and could now have another depending on how long Haru lasted. Because it didn't look like he was going to last long at all. 

Haru pushed Makoto’s pants down just enough to get his cock out and his ass bare- and Makoto was peeling Haru’s soaked boxers off his arousal, and the two were quick to go at each other. The slick sounds of their mouths was music to Sousuke’s ears, and he was quickly pumping himself up and down as the two went at it. His cock twitched when Makoto gagged- apparently to willing to get Haru to cum.

Haru probably knew at this rate he’d finish first- so, Sousuke knew what he was up too when he pulled off Makoto’s cock and replaced it with a finger. He sucked it in, suckling his finger softly before rubbing it against Makoto’s hole. 

Sousuke watched the finger disappear and Makoto let out a low whine, the noise greatly muffled by Haru’s cock. “Shit,” Sousuke swore outloud, “You two are way too- fuck- ah,” Sousuke pinched the bridge of his nose with his free hand, and he swore Makoto grinned around Haru’s cock. 

Haru was pulling off Makoto’s cock again in seconds- moaning some gibberish and digging his hands into Makoto’s thick thighs- his voice loud and high and beautiful. His neck arched backwards- his whole body spasming and Sousuke could see the tremours literally running down his body. 

The thick sound of Makoto swallowing was the final evidence that Haru had cum. That- and the trail of white that lead from Makoto’s mouth and Haru’s cock.

Makoto gently licked him clean- moving his head to suck out any cum that had stained the shaved stubble at his base. Haru was panting- noisy and loud, his hand retracting from Makoto’s hole.

He waited a moment before speaking. “O-off,” Haru said, his voice thick and tired.

Makoto was quick to roll off, though, clearly disappointed he didn't finish. Him and Sousuke exchanged a look, and Makoto was on the couch in seconds- his pants and boxers kicked off completely, and body laid ontop of Sousuke’s. 

“I’m going to shower,” Haru gasped out, standing from the floor and collecting their clothes like the neat freak he was. While Haru did that- Sousuke wedged two fingers inside of Makoto- and the poor boy was already needily bouncing on his knuckles. “Than i’m going to nap.” Haru continued, as if unaffected.

“Thanks for the-” Sousuke said as Makoto nuzzled his neck- a soft moan leaving his puffy lips. 

“Don’t,” Haru said, an edge to his voice, “I’m your boyfriend. That’s what we do.” Haru huffed, and started to walk away, but, than Makoto spoke.

“I wanna- hnn, sandwich-” Makoto whined, fucking himself on Sousuke’s fingers.

Sousuke smirked as Haru’s exhausted eyes twinkled with interest. The same kind of interest Haru had when he saw a big body of water. Sousuke knew this would be a long night. 

That long night was the opening to a lot of different things. They broke the couch, that was one thing, and they got a new one. But, mainly, he felt closer to Haru by the end of it all. And as he fell asleep that night- his boyfriends sweaty and pressed against him- he knew a simple blow job was the start to him and Haru seeing eye to eye.

  
  
  
  
  



End file.
